


Coup de foudre à Glimmerbrook

by Zeidra_Senester



Category: Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Magic, Serial Killers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeidra_Senester/pseuds/Zeidra_Senester
Summary: Les gens meurent autour de Steve Tharunt. Non pas parce qu'il les tue, mais de leur mort naturelle, tandis que lui reste éternellement jeune. Steve est un "esprit de foudre". Alors à chaque génération qui passe devant lui, Steve doit partir reconstruire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, dans le village magique de Glimmerbrook, les gens meurent autour de lui… un peu plus souvent qu'ils ne le devraient.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Coup de foudre à Glimmerbrook

#  ** ~~~ Coup de foudre à Glimmerbrook ~~~ **

Notre héros s'appelle **Steve Tharunt**.

Steve est un artiste dans l'âme. Sa précédente passion était le tatouage, et s'il en a gardé d'excellents souvenirs, il se passionne aujourd'hui de cuisine. Dit comme ça, on peut penser en le voyant que c'est un jeune homme volatil, qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie. Mais c'est une illusion. Steve cherche à attirer l'attention sur des détails saugrenus destinés à détourner l'attention de ce qui est important. Il porte par exemple des lentilles dépareillées et aux couleurs vives pour masquer ses véritables yeux félins. Il porte des gants de tatoueur noirs opaques pour cuisiner, pour masquer ses griffes.

En réalité, Steve est un esprit de la nature. Un "dieu mineur", pourrait-on dire. Bien sûr, maîtriser la foudre est un pouvoir amusant, mais au fond ce qui définit sa nature profonde, c'est son immortalité. Steve Tharunt, ainsi qu'il se fait appeler dans cette vie, est immortel, et âgé de bien des millénaires. Il a vécu tant de vies qu'il a fini par les oublier. Alors il ne reste plus que le présent. que ce petit monde qu'il se définit à un instant précis de son existence.

Et ce monde s'appelle Harmony.

Elle, c'est **Silvia Alveda**.

Silvia est une jeune sorcière prometteuse. Elle a rencontré Steve lorsqu'elle a emménagé pour démarrer ses études de magie à Glimmerbrook. Les deux êtres magiques sont très rapidement tombés amoureux, et ont fini par s'installer ensemble. Encore aujourd'hui, Siliva mène de front sa vie de famille, et ses études qui s'éternisent un peu parce qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à choisir une spécialisation. Mais elle est encore jeune, elle a bien le temps de prendre une telle décision… Oh et, si tout semble parfait dans leur vie, Silvia cache en fait un lourd secret.

Ou peut-être ne le cache-t-elle pas, au fond ?

Cette petite bouille s'appelle **Harmony Tharunt-Alveda**.

Comme vous pouvez aisément le deviner, Harmony est la fille de Steve et Silvia. Steve a eu d'autres enfants avant elle, mais c'était dans un autre monde, à un autre siècle… Ici et maintenant, seule Harmony compte.

Harmony est une jeune fille très vive d'esprit. Elle a d'excellents résultats à l'école, mais n'est pas très sociable, cela s'expliquant par plusieurs facteurs. En premier lieu, ses yeux particuliers qu'elle a hérité de sa mère lui valent quelques moqueries de ses camarades. Sa vue n'est pas très bonne, mais elle refuse de porter des lunettes, qu'elle perçoit comme un obstacle. Harmony est autiste, et son intérêt spécifique est la danse. Des lunettes pourraient la gêner, voire la blesser dans certains mouvements.

Fille d'une sorcière et d'un esprit de la nature, Harmony devrait logiquement avoir des pouvoirs magiques puissants, et sa mère a alors fait le choix de l'initier à la danse et au yoga pour lui apprendre à maîtriser son corps, en vue de maîtriser sa magie. Alors qu'elle vient d'avoir onze ans et qu'elle commence sa première année de collège, Harmony n'a toujours pas manifesté le moindre pouvoir. Mais son talent pour la danse est indéniable.

Grâce à l'argent qu'il a récupéré de la vente de son ancienne maison, Steve a pu en acheter une nouvelle à Glimmerbrook. Cette maison, si elle ne paie pas de mine, a un avantage certain. Elle se situe à quelques centaines de mètres de l'arche du Monde Magique, où Silvia devra étudier très bientôt.

La maison, à l'abandon depuis des années, devait être rafraîchie. Alors Steve a fait venir un décorateur d'intérieur depuis San Myshuno pour refaire la décoration intérieur. Faisons le tour du propriétaire !

Pour Steve, le coeur de la maison, c'est sa cuisine. Ou comme il aime à l'appeler, son laboratoire d'alchimie gustative.  
Ici, il transforme les aliments en oeuvres d'art.

Le salon, comme le reste de la maison, adopte un style très épuré, un modernisme qui peut  
surprendre les riverains de Glimmerbrook, habitués à leurs manoirs pluricentenaires.

La salle de bain est… fonctionnelle.

Steve a préservé son coin tatouage, dans le salon.

Le bureau, à l'étage, ne se distingue guère.

Pas plus que la chambre, qui troque une partie du mobilier rouge pour du noir.

Si Steve a son coin tatouage au salon, Silvia a son coin magie dans l'immense chambre.

Silvia n'aime pas cette décoration, qu'elle juge sans âme. Elle aimerait y donner un cachet plus "traditionnel", avec du bois verni, . La seule pièce de la maison qui n'est pas dépourvue d'âme, c'est la chambre de sa fille. Harmony trouve le rouge et les forts contrastes trop agressifs. La déco, en nuances pastel, est savamment étudiée. Ce côté étincelant, qui habitue Harmony aux lumières vives du monde du spectacle, est en fait une illusion. Le motif mural est doux, et la disposition apparemment aléatoire est en fait mathématique. Les lumières sont tamisées, et le projecteur d'étoiles au plafond adapte sa luminosité à celle de la pièce, n'étant jamais vives.

Mais alors si Silvia n'aime pas la décoration des autres pièces, pourquoi a-t-elle laissé carte blanche au décorateur ?

Cela s'explique par deux raisons. La première étant qu'en tant que sorcière, Silvia est très proche de la nature. Au point de vivre avec un esprit de foudre, oui. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, alors tout ce qui compte c'est que les meubles soient fonctionnels.

L'autre raison, c'est que ce qui l'intéresse vraiment dans cette maison se trouve en-dessous. Les anciens propriétaires, des humains normaux persuadés qu'une catastrophe magique majeure guettait, y ont fait aménager un bunker.

On y accède par un escalier qui descend vers une minuscule cave nue, où se trouve une porte noire dont seule Silvia possède la clef.

Derrière cette porte se trouve une échelle…

Et en bas de l'échelle…

Une morgue parfaitement fonctionnelle.

Vous commencez peut-être à deviner de quoi il s'agit. En effet, le lourd secret qui se cache derrière la petite maison parfaite de la famille Tharunt-Alveda, c'est que Silvia Alveda est une tueuse en série. Sa méthode consiste à attirer une proie dans la cave, sous prétexte de lui montrer son secret. Si l'équipement de la pièce les laisse perplexe, la curiosité l'emporte bien souvent lorsqu'elle les invite à franchir la mystérieuse porte blindée, qui sépare le bunker en deux.

Et derrière cette porte se trouve…

… le reste du bunker.

Tout l'équipement de cette pièce est parfaitement fonctionnel, même les radios du poste d'écoute. Mais encore une fois, c'est un leurre. Les radios captent une fausse antenne diffusant des messages préenregistrés, cachée dans le boîtier de climatisation, et le bunker est trop profond pour capter la véritable radio. L'aurez-vous deviné ou non, ce bunker est en réalité une cellule, où Silvia sequestre ses victimes, qu'elle torture à volonté jusqu'à s'en lasser. Alors elle les achève.

Dans le coin de la pièce, vous pourrez apercevoir l'urne de sa dernière victime. Une vampiresse nommée Lilith Vatore, qui a eu selon Silvia l'audace de s'incruster à sa pendaison de crémaillère. Cette audace, Lilith l'a payée de sa vie, lorsqu'après des jours à l'affamer, Silvia a décidé de se débarasser d'elle en lui plantant un pieu dans le coeur. Elle s'est ensuite livrée à un rituel de nécromancie pour piéger l'âme de Lilith dans le bunker. Que cet endroit d'horreur soit hanté, c'est idéal !

S'il n'est pas possible d'autopsier un vampire, leur corps se réduisant en cendres à leur mort, Silvia aime à étudier le corps de ses autres victimes. Pour cela, elle dispose d'un bel arsenal.

Scie à os, disqueuse, crochets, pinces… Le parfait kit du médecin-légal. Ou de la sociopathe.

Silvia est capable de tuer n'importe qui, pour des prétextes les plus fallacieux les uns que les autres. Sa dernière victime, qu'on peut appercevoir sur la table d'autopsie, est une voisine qui a eu l'audace de casser sa chasse d'eau en utilisant ses toilettes sans même demander l'autorisation. Alors elle lui a tranché la gorge.

Sa morale est des plus particulières. en effet, si quelque chose d'aussi trivial la pousse au meurtre, alors pourquoi ne s'en prend-elle pas à Candy ?

Attendez… Qui est Candy ?

**Candy Behr** est une jeune femme originaire de Windenburg.

DJ Candy "Supergroove" est une talentueuse musicienne, qui élève sa soeur adolescente Yuki depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de fromage fondu. Elle a rencontré Steve lors d'une soirée au sommet de la cascade de Glimmerbrook. Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat pour les deux. Probablement parce qu'à cet instant, Steve était tellement électrisé (littéralement) que ses yeux luisaient de puissance. Il lui avait suffit de prétendre qu'il s'agissait de lentilles spéciales, et la jeune femme n'y avait vu que du feu. Après quelques rendez-vous qui n'en étaient pas officiellement, les "jeunes" tourtereaux ont fini par s'avouer leur amour. Candy a rencontré la famille de Steve, et peu de temps avant que Steve ne rencontre Yuki, il demanda Candy en mariage.

C'était certes très rapide, mais Candy a bien sûr accepté.

Rapide… et étrange, me direz-vous ! Et Silvia, dans tout ça ? Hé bien tout d'abord s'il n'est pas inhabituel qu'une femme garde son nom après le mariage, ici rien de tel ne s'est produit. Silvia Alveda et Steve Tharunt ne sont tout simplement pas mariés. Donc Steve a légalement le droit d'épouser Candy. Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas une question de légalité, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Silvia accepte que Steve soit polygame ? C'est plus compliqué que ça. Certes, Silvia s'entend bien avec Candy, et a remarqué que sa fille Harmony l'apprécie.

Mais la raison de son apparente absence de jalousie cache autre chose, au fond.


End file.
